


Begging

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''A pet kitten? I'll always take care of it,'' Hotaru said as she smiled near Michiru. She viewed the latter frowning.





	Begging

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

''A pet kitten? I'll always take care of it,'' Hotaru said as she smiled near Michiru. She viewed the latter frowning. 

''Having a pet is a big responsibility.'' 

''Kittens are cute! I'll always have a friend.'' 

''We'll see.'' 

Hours later, Michiru appeared in Hotaru's bedroom. 

Hotaru loved her stuffed kitten.

 

THE END


End file.
